


Lipstick stained knuckles

by mytralee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Severus Snape - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytralee/pseuds/mytralee
Summary: Severus asking for love
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 23





	Lipstick stained knuckles

“Please, can we make love?” He whispered in her ear as she held tightly on to him, her head laid on his chest, and in her hair rested a yellow ribbon. Her fingers played with the buttons on his frock jacket as if they were the most interesting thing she had ever seen, while her cheeks bruised with a blush that seemed to betray all her emotions.

She moved to look into his eyes, and just like her blushing face had given him a novel of her emotions, his eyes spoke a soliloquy to her telling her everything she needed to know and killing any doubt that may have laying around her mind.

Suddenly she filled with confidence, cupping his hands and bringing his fingers to her lips she anoints each knuckle with a lipstick-smeared kiss, and with a soft but commanding voice, she says. “Bring me my strap-on”.


End file.
